our_darker_purposefandomcom-20200214-history
Cordy
Cordy is the protagonist of Our Darker Purpose. Stats Cordy has various stats which can be improved during the game. You can bring up Cordy's character sheet at any time in game (the default key is 'c'). Life Cordy's maximum life. Cordy starts with 100/100 life. Experience The amount of experience Cordy currently has, and the amount needed to level up. When she reaches the required amount, Cordy gains a new perk, her XP is reduced by the required amount, and the required XP is increased. If Cordy levels up through some means other than gathering XP, the XP required for the next level is increased but she does not lose any of her accumulated XP. Damage The amount of damage Cordy's attacks deal. This is expressed as a range. Cordy starts the game dealing 80-84 damage. Attack Rate The rate at which Cordy fires. Cordy starts the game with a fire rate of 1.6 . Crit Rate The chance that an attack will crit, dealing increased damage. Increases in crit rate are always absolute rather than relative. e.g. if Cordy has 10% crit rate and picks up an item granting "+10% Crit Rate" her crit rate will become 20%, not 11%. Cordy starts with a crit rate of 5%. Range How far Cordy's attacks travel before disappearing. Cordy starts with a range of 65. Move Speed How fast Cordy moves. Cordy starts with a move speed of 175. Dodge A percentage from 0 to 100. When Cordy is hit by a projectile, there is a chance equal to her dodge percentage that she will take no damage - the word "dodge" appears in green instead of a damage number. Increases in dodge are always absolute rather than relative. e.g. if Cordy has 10% dodge and picks up an item granting "+10% dodge" her dodge will become 20%, not 11%. Some items and classes grant a benefit to "dodge on roll". This means that Cordy's dodge percentage is increased by the given amount if she is hit while rolling. Again, these are absolute increases. It is possible to achieve 100% dodge on roll. Note: The character sheet reflects Cordy's stats at the moment you open it, so if you open it mid roll you will see Cordy's dodge with any dodge on roll bonus included. Note: On newer versions the maximum percentage for dodge is 75%, it will actually say "(max)" next to it. Resist A percentage from 0 to 100. When Cordy takes damage from any source, there is a chance equal to her resist percentage that she only takes half damage. This is signified by a red damage number and a special sound effect. Increases in resist are always absolute rather than relative. e.g. if Cordy has 10% resist and picks up an item granting "+10% resist" her resist will become 20%, not 11%. Light Radius The radius around Cordy which is lit up and visible. This varies depending on how dark the floor is. On a normally lit floor, Cordy's initial light radius is 90. Trivia * Cordy is named after Cordelia, King Lear's youngest daughter from the Shakespearean tragedy.